Runaway With Me
by Giggling Monkey Butt
Summary: This is a Sequal to: Letters to You... but I think you can figure the story out if you haven't read Letters to You. Rose and Scorpius after years of being apart, have found their way back to each other, and have run away with Rose's two kids: Grace and Jake. Rated: T to be safe.


This is a Sequal to: Letters to You... but I think you can figure the story out if you haven't read Letters to You.  
Okay finally up! I rewrote this like five times. :) BUt I think I got a good one. :)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 1 : Runaways

Rose got up early so she could finish packing the most necessary things needed. Scorpius hadn't told her where they were going but one thing was for sure, she wanted to be prepared. She had packed practically every book she owned, including her old herbology books.

She heard Gracie starting to get up. She got up and headed to the fridge and got out blueberries for Gracie, as she refused to eat anything else for breakfast. She then got a cup of bubble juice and put the cup on the table. She then pulled out a small bowl, that held pictures of _Beauty and the Beast_ around the sides with Belle and The Beast dancing on the bottom of the inside of the bowl. She put a couple of the blueberries into the bowl before placing that too on the table, just as Gracie came out of the room she shared with her brother.

"Blueberries!" Gracie laughed and practically jumped into her booster chair before picking up the blueberries one by one. "Where going today, Mummy?" Grace asked with a mouthful of blueberries.

"Well... today we're going somewhere." Rose replied.

"Where?" Grace asked quickly with another mouthful of berries.

"Grace, stop talking with your mouthful, and I'm not sure." Rose replied as she got out some cereal and poured a bowl for herself. Once she saw that Grace was done she sent Grace off to go wake her brother and go get changed. Jacob came out and Rose pulled her wand and with a flick another bowl came floating over and landed gently in front of Jacob. Jacob poured his cereal and milk and then started eating.

"Mum, why is everything packed up?" Jacob asked.

"We are leaving today."

"Why?"

"Because... it's just too difficult to live here right now."

"We going to the Burrow?"

"No."

"'Otter Mansion?"

"No."

"Where?"

"Not sure yet."

"Can I tell Remmy and the others?"

"No. But you can owl them when we get settled in. Finish up your cereal and then go make sure all your things are packed." Rose replied as she cast a spell that started cleaning the dirty dishes before she went to go help Grace with her shoes and making sure all of Grace's and her own last minute things were packed away. Rose shrunk the items and put them into her undetectable extension charmed bag, where everything else she was taking with her was going. She found Jacob and shrunk his two small bags that he had just packed and also put them into her charmed bag.

Rose heard a knock on the door and went over, opening the door enough to see who it was, her wand in her hand just in case she needed it. "You ready?" A tall blonde man with grey-green eyes asked as he held out his hand to her. Rose grinned and opened the door fully as she threw her arms around him. "I take that as a yes?"

"Mr. Mofoy?" Jacob asked confused.

"Jake, Grace... Scorpius has offered to let us live with him. It will be better living there and we won't have to be constantly separated. We can be a family again." Rose smiled as she moved away from Scorpius and knelt down in front of her two kids.

"Like how it was with Dad?" Jacob asked looking nervously at tall blonde man who had entered the flat and had closed the front door but hadn't taken a step further.

"No. It will be much better. I'll be able to see you and your sister more, and we can do more things." Rose replied.

"Promise?" Jake asked holding out his right pinky.

Rose smiled and wrapped her own right pinky around his, a pinky promise, "I promise." After a moment she said, "Okay, let's get going. Jake, you hold onto Scorpius's hand you don't let go, okay?" Rose scooped Grace up and placed her on her hip as she moved towards Scorpius, who had his hand out to her. Rose took his hand and noticed he had his other hand held out to Jake, who looked nervous but moved forward and took Scorpius's hand.

* * *

Rose caught her balance as they landed in a place that Rose had never been. It was a alley... and not one that Rose liked the look of. She put Grace down but made sure to keep a hold of her daughter. She looked to make sure that Scorpius hadn't let Jake's hand go and sure enough Scorpius was still holding hands with Jake... and her.

Scorpius let go of Rose's hand and said, "It's New York City, and it's going to be crowded, so it is going to be harder to walk in a line of four than in a line of two. Just stay close, okay?" Rose was hesitant but Scorpius looked at her and said, "Rose, I'm not going anywhere. Trust me, okay?" Rose hesitated her eyes darting towards Jake, whose hand was still being held by Scorpius, then back at the blonde's eyes. "Rosie, I promise, I won't leave you."

"Okay..." Rose nodded and followed Scorpius out of the alley, keeping a strong hold on Grace's hand.


End file.
